


How

by JuniorJumat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuo. Sulit, sungguh sulit. Memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang yang tampak tidak menyukai kita itu amat sulit. Percayalah, itu sulit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How

Sulit, sungguh sulit. Memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang yang tampak tidak menyukai kita itu amat sulit. Apalagi jika ia penganut jalan kekerasan. Apalagi jika ia memiliki tenaga yang menakutkan. Apalagi kalau ia bernama Heiwajima Shizuo. Dan apalagi jika kau, adalah seorang Orihara Izaya.

Sungguh, itu sulit.

Jangankan untuk melakukan ***, berciuman saja cuma sebatas menempelkan bibir. Itupun sudah dihadiahi tonjokan atau benturan antar dahi atau bantingan. Kalau bukan karena tubuh luwesnya, Izaya yakin ia sudah meratap pedih sekarang.

Tapi, ya ... namanya juga Izaya. Tambahkan Orihara, maka jadilah rumus kuadrat berbanding terbalik dijungkir balik, atau dengan kata lain, seseorang yang absurd tindakan juga jalan pemikirannya. Katanya cinta, malah di- _bully_. Katanya benci, akhirnya malah jadi kekasih kini. Makanya ia malah dapatnya makhluk absurd lainnya — dimana kekuatan dan daya respon pada situasi (yang tidak menyangkut seorang Orihara Izaya, sebagai tambahan) memiliki perbedaan yang signifikan di dalam dirinya. Dan juga situasi rumit dalam hubungan keduanya.

Pedih, oh ... sungguh pedih. Tapi kata-kata itu tak dimaknai secara sepenuh hati, kecuali sebagai pemanis pendramatisasian atas situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini.

Masalahnya, Izaya ingin mengajak Shizuo tidur bersama, dengan banyak maksud terselubung di dalamnya, dan ia masih bimbang bagaimana cara mengutarakannya. Terakhir kali, waktu ia mau mencoba _french kiss_ , lidahnya saja hampir putus (bukan sebatas berdarah saja, jika kau ingin tahu) karena digigit. Oleh karena itu, persiapan kali ini harus lebih matang. Bisa melibatkan beberapa obat-obatan, ancaman, atau upaya pemer — uhuk, yang mana pasti sulit dilakukan mengingat topik pembicaraan berpusat pada seorang monster berwujud manusia.

Izaya pun mengalami status galau, dengan tambahan _#akuana'opo-opo_.

Jadi bagaimana cara agar seorang Izaya Orihara bisa mengajak Heiwajima Shizuo tanpa harus melewati neraka terlebih dahulu?

Buat rinciannya terlebih dahulu.

_Heiwajima Shizuo, laki-laki, lahir pada tanggal 28 Januari, golongan darah O, dengan rincian identitas fisik berupa tinggi 185 cm, berat hanya diketahui pasti oleh timbangan, dan rambut berwarna pirang semiran, penyuka susu (eh?), dan pembenci Izaya Orihara (waduh -_-")._

_Permasalahan: terlalu anti terhadap kekasihnya sendiri. Mampus ...._

_Pemecahan: — tak ada. Menurutmu :p ?_

Dan segera, Izaya pun tergelak ketika menulis bagian terakhir itu. Oh, itulah mengapa ia membenci sepenuh hati sosok yang ia dambakan itu saat ini.

"Mungkin aku bisa meminta baik-baik kepada Shizu- _chan_ , ya?"

Pemikiran itu langsung diludahkan begitu saja oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Baik, bagaimana kalau membuatnya sekarat dahulu?"

Ia mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tabrak mobil? Truk? Jatuhkan dari ketinggian tertentu? Diracun?" Lalu Izaya terdiam sejenak. "Diracun? Berpengaruh pada motorik atau saraf? Mmm, narkoba? Ah, opsi lain? Penenang? Bagaimana dengan perangsang? Ah, ya. Itu namanya bukan meracuni. Tapi perangsang pun tanpa ditambahi obat lain cukup membahayakan — nafsu yang tidak terlampiaskan biasanya membuat seseorang bertindak gila. Dan membayangkan Shizu-chan melakukan hal gila itu selalu tak berakhir baik. Opsi lain ...."

Pria muda itu mendongak, memutar-mutar kursi yang ia duduki saat ini.

"Alkohol?"

Dan Izaya segera memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, menghindari sebuah vas bunga yang dilemparkan dengan tenaga penuh dari sofa yang tak jauh darinya — _well_ , ia memang selamat, tapi komputernya tidak. Ikut berduka atasnya.

"IZAYAAAA!!"

"Ah, Shizu- _chan_ ," seru Izaya sembari menatap pria muda yang barusan melemparkan vas tadi. "Kau ingin aku melakukan yang mana?"

"AKU INGIN KAU MATI KAAMPRET! BANGSAT! KUTUUU!!"

Dan sofa pun melayang, mendarat, dan hancur berantakan.

Meninggalkan Izaya yang masih dalam ekspresi oh-aku-selalu-bahagia dan Shizuo yang memaki KUTUJANGANLONCATCUKUPMATISAJASANA.

Kisah romantis ini pun berakhir.

Tenang, pada akhirnya Izaya akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dengan satu, atau lain cara. Jika tak mau yang itu, ia bisa menawarkan penggantinya ^^

.  
.  
.

END


End file.
